The Beginning of Nowhere
by FlyingDovahkiin
Summary: VincentAerithSephiroth fanfic. This is a story of Aerith Gainsborough, taking place over the time of summer break from College. When she is thrown hopelessly overboard while on a cruise, she is brought into a world she never knew existed: Her own.
1. Prelude

"The Beginning of Nowhere"

(Or Silent Tears)

A Final Fantasy VII Fanfic

By K. Valentine

Light shades of fabric brushed against the whispering wind in what seemed to be a soothing lullaby. Light shades of green and blue rustled in a silent welcome to the breeze that sashayed its way to his pale skin, kissing him on the skin of his cheeks. He opened his eyes at the feeling, gently, lazily.

She was gone.

He brushed the bangs of silver from his face, setting his lime eyes on the sight of the Sakura grove up ahead, just a quarter mile from where he sat now. He calmly stood up and placed a hand on the windowsill.

Perhaps she was waiting in the grove for him?

He almost _smiled_ at the thought. After figuring who she _really_ was? He looked down at the moment a cherry blossom caressed his calloused hand that was touching the windowsill. He stared at it for a minute, and then picked it up. He instinctively brought it to his lips and let himself reminisce of the moments they had shared together. This was the way her feathery lips felt on his…

He did smile at the memory. A pleasant smile…a smile rare to grace his lips. He clutched the blossom to his chest and looked up to the grove once more.

There was still hope—just beyond the quarter mile and loosened flower petals. He would check one last time.

* * *

One year before… 

The soft pinks of her long sundress rustled against her figure when she walked. She smiled and closed her eyes whenever she tasted nature through her senses, soaked them through and through her being like a flower deprived of water. The smell of salty water assaulted her senses, and she loved it.

The men always watched her when she walked by. She walked with an unknown grace, which fit her personality and figure quite well. She had always had this air about her—a careless, kind air that every man found so attracting and addicting to be around. They were like moths drawn to flame—she was adored.

Although most women didn't think so.

Such as Scarlett and her posse, for example. Scarlett used to attract most any boy in the entire Midgar Academy, and she grew too used to it. The scales of justice must have found way to her at last, and brought in this new Goddess to take her place without knowing it. From that day on, Scarlett vowed to try and turn all odds against the new girl. So she tried…and failed many times on end. Scarlett did not seem to know it, though—and acted the same as she did when she was guaranteed a spot on the cheerleading squad. Bratty, snobby, and spoiled. Jealousy became a part of those easily, after failing to humiliate the new girl.

This girl did have a close friend, however.

Tifa Lockheart and she became instant friends when they met in dance class. Tifa saw Scarlett trying to pick on her, and as head of the self-defense team—used that position to their advantage. The girl thanked her, and they started to talk. They clicked and they had been friends ever since.

Aerith Gainsborough leaned against the railing of the luxurious cruise ship her class of College seniors paid to go on. They were to travel to Costa del Sol first, and they would get off there and continue their journey by chocobo. That, however, would be weeks later after spending two weeks or so on the beaches of the coast.

Aerith smiled about the way her adventures had gone before the cruise. Vincent Valentine was one of the few. She blushed thinking about his art and techniques he had used to paint a picture of her. He had shyly apologized, and said that he had inspiration right in front of his eyes that he could not refuse. She wondered if Vincent were on the ship. She hadn't been able to spot him just yet, but was determined to seek him out. She sighed and soon felt a hand on her back. She started, and turned to see it was only Zack.

"Hey, babe!" He hugged her, but she didn't even return the hug.

"Zack…could you please let go of me?" He raised an eyebrow at Aerith's suggestion.

"Personal space—no problem for my girl."

"Zack, I am not your girl." She stated calmly. She stepped away and made some distance between them. He had a frown on his face.

"What's the matter—"?

"Zack, please. You know we aren't together anymore!" Zack frowned and backed away.

"No need to PMS! I'm going!" Men from everywhere were staring Zack down, and some even got up—including the artist in the far corner of the area.

"Yeah, buddy! Get away from her!"

"Stay away from her!"

"She didn't do anything to you!"

"I think she oughtta slap him!"

Amongst all this, the raven-haired artist only spotted what won him the greatest honor in the art world. She had come after all…

He calmly rushed to her side to pull her out of the forming mob and into his spot of the ship.

"What—excuse me?" Aerith was pulled then face to face to the one she had been looking for, thus causing her to stutter. "V-Vincent!" She pulled him into a hug she never knew she would give to practically a stranger. He stiffened, and she blushed when she pulled away. "I'm sorry—I should have…uhm…" She stuck out a hand, earning an astonishing smile from the older man.

"It's a pleasure to meet with you again, Miss Aerith." He took her hand and shook it, nodding to her as a gentleman would do. She smiled as well, and then turned her head to his easel. It was…

"Is this me?" She noticed the colors of her sundress and designs, the way her hair was in a high ponytail atop her head with a ribbon to complete the outfit. She looked back to Vincent, who seemed to be blushing.

"I…could not help myself. The painting of yourself won the highest honor at the National Art Faire last year." Her jaw slightly dropped.

"Congratulations!" She finally blurted after a little while of silence. He smiled again.

"You were, after all, my inspiration." He replied when he picked up a paintbrush and rinsed it of the remnants of the previous colors. She looked at the painting again, smiling.

"It's beautiful…"

"It? You mean yourself, correct?" She blushed.

"No, actually the color scheme and all…"

"Oh…yes, I take pride in my slight ability to do so." They stood in a comfortable silence, until Tifa made her appearance.

"Aeris!" She turned to see Tifa in a short, white sundress with one hand holding a white hat on her head, the other trying to keep herself balanced. Men whistled, but she only ignored them.

"Hey, Tifa!" Aerith replied, exchanging hugs with her. Tifa nudged Aerith and gestured to Vincent with her head. Aerith rolled her eyes. "Tifa, this is Vincent. Vincent, Tifa." Tifa held out her hand for him to take, but he only nodded to her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Lockheart." He only replied, and started to pack up his things. Aerith threw him a questioning glance. "The clouds overhead seem a little ominous, so I feel it is time to bring my things indoors." He replied to her silent question, and then picked up his things. Aerith nudged Tifa into saying her "flirtatious" goodbyes, and left the two alone. Aerith looked overhead. Sure enough, there were clouds that would be promising rain that night.

"Can I walk with you?" She asked him. He turned then nodded, a gleam entering his eye.

He felt something he hadn't in a long time when he was around her. It felt…good.

Vincent dropped his things off at his own room, and they decided to go to the dining hall together to get something to eat. All eyes were on the couple, some jaws slightly dropped, girls gossiping, other guys cracking their knuckles; the tension in the room began to build. The couple, however, did not take notice and ate in peace. They discussed art, how they were doing, food, tea, and the list of topics go on. One sensitive topic seemed to surface among tea and other beverages, however.

"Are you…engaged?" Aerith's happy façade fell and she sipped her tea before answering.

"No…not anymore." She replied while looking into the surface of her beverage at her reflection. Vincent noticed and immediately lowered his crimson eyes in shame and embarrassment.

"My apologies, Aerith…" She looked up, smiling suddenly at him.

"You just called me 'Aerith.'" She replied. It took a moment for him to realize his mistake and was about to apologize, but Aerith stopped him. "I like how you say my name…" She said, almost dreamily and unconsciously while dipping the little tea sack in and out of her tea. He looked at her almost wide-eyed on how open she was toward him. No one had ever been that willing to tell him about himself or herself that way.

"I apologize if…"

"Vincent…there's no need to apologize." She calmly replied, looking up with a smile on her face. "And thank you for the reminder! I've still got to give it back to Zack."

"You mean Zack Strife, Miss Aerith?" She nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"I believe you have a chance to do so now." He paused. "He is walking towards us."

* * *

A/N: _So, what do you all think? This has been (obviously) the first chapter in my new story. Actually, I combined about three little chapters into this one so it wouldn't seem so much as just a stupid story! I hope I got your attention, and enough of it to make you all review! Reviewing only takes but a few minor seconds of your time, and even if it's about something that bothers you in my story, then by all means--tell me so I may improve in any skills and tools in writing that you want me to put to good use in the future of this story! Thank you all for reading so far, and if you have any suggestions just review!_

_K. Valentine _


	2. Thundering Fears

**_The Beginning of Nowhere--Chapter II_**

* * *

"I believe you have a chance to do so now." He paused. "He is walking towards us." 

Aerith turned to see Zack sizing up a girl from behind, and winking as he walked past her. Aerith rolled her eyes. This was going to be all too easy at this point.

"Be right back." She told Vincent. He nodded, his eyebrows raised. Aerith stood up while taking the typical diamond engagement ring from her slender finger and walked to meet Zack in the middle of the room.

"Aeris, baby! Come on and give me a hug!" He held his arms out to her, but she only smiled and placed the engagement ring in his left hand. His eyes widened when he saw what it was she had given him. "What? Aer! I thought we were going to have ten kids together!"

Aerith rolled her eyes. Yeah, right.

"I will never be your slave, Zack. Sorry, but go find a desperate woman who _wants_ to have ten kids. Maybe she might consider you somewhat of a match, then." While Zack stared on in shock, Aerith spotted Vincent by the back door. He already paid the bill and waited for her. She made her way to the door, which Vincent opened for her, and they were out on the deck. Aerith heard thunder in the distance and looked at Vincent.

"Where are we going?" She found herself asking. He smiled a little and looked at her.

"We're going to watch the storm."

"B-but from where?" He took her hand and led her to the main deck. "You're kidding."

"I'm not joking, if that is what you are assuming." Her jaw dropped a little, and she almost physically jumped when she heard the thunder again. She soon found herself holding tightly to his arm with both of her hands. "Are you afraid, Aerith?" Aerith looked up into his crimson eyes, searching for laughter. She found none. He really cared—unlike Zack.

"Yes…"

"What are you afraid of?" She looked down at the deck floor, afraid to tell him anything. But she found her mouth saying words she thought she would never tell anyone. Why did he have this effect on her? Why did he make her feel something unfamiliar when she was around her? She told him every fear she had—being hurt again, someone breaking her trust, dying before she got the chance to fall deeply, truly, desperately in love…everything. She found herself sitting beside him with his arm around her waist, watching the storm move away from their ship. She was happy enough for that much—more sun for everyone. She suddenly did not want the storm fleeing from sight. She knew that Vincent was to be trusted, and she knew he would never hurt her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, suppressing a yawn.

"Come…" He said, getting up. He held a hand to her, and with a smile she grabbed it. Vincent helped her to her feet and walked her back to her room. Once at the door, they stood facing each other, silence once again falling in curtains around them. "Aerith?" She met his gaze with her own turquoise eyes.

"Yes, Vincent?"

"Will you meet me in the same spot as this afternoon?" She smiled and nodded.

"I would like that. What time?" She asked.

"Around noon, if possible."

"It's possible, Vincent." She replied with a smile and a twist of the doorknob.

"I…will see you then, Aerith."

"Good night, Vincent." With that, she lightly shut the door, shutting her from Vincent's sight. Vincent couldn't help but smile all the way back to his room, attracting the unwanted attention of Scarlet's posse.

* * *

"Look at him! He's smiling like a blooming idiot!" 

"He's…in love with _her_." Scarlet remarked vehemently. Tifa sighed. "Oh, don't worry my dear…you'll have him soon enough all to yourself." Tifa shook her head sadly at her comment.

"I might have him…" Tifa replied. "But I won't have his heart." Scarlet laughed at her naivety.

"Sweetie, you just graduated from college. I thought you'd be past that stage by now!" Tifa looked away at Scarlet's comment. The redhead nearby nudged her.

"Scarlet's right, Teef." He lazily began. "He'll learn to forget about her."

"Tch. I doubt it. After hearing about the way Zack will hurt her?" Tifa poked at Reno's chest. "I don't think so." Scarlet sighed while a blonde man brought a martini and gave it to Scarlet. She smiled innocently.

"Thank you, sweetie!" The blonde rolled his eyes at the peppy reply.

"I'm not your 'sweetie'." He replied, sipping a glass of water.

"Alright, here's the declaration of the King and Queen." Zack came in with two certificates in hand. "I had to pay extra for those, so be careful." He handed them to Scarlet's outstretched hand. She opened them and smiled.

"Perfect. Now, you have everything set up in advance?"

"Yeah. Everything."

"Good."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter...but I will have another one up soon! I promise this chapter WILL tie into future chapters! You shall see..._

_Thank you to my reviewers, and this won't be so mushy once I get the other chapters up! (Unless...you all LIKE mushy?)_

_Thank you, and good...uh...night? XD_

_K. Valentine_


	3. Drizzling Destiny

**_The Beginning of Nowhere: Chapter Three_**

**_

* * *

_**

Aerith and Vincent had been meeting for a week in their same spot every day at noon. Each looked forward to noon, and sometimes even met earlier, finding the other there in hopes of seeing the other meeting early, as well. Vincent taught her how to paint the ocean with certain colors and strokes, and she taught him how to dance. She had, after all, minored in dance, and majored in fashion and interior design. At daybreak they painted, at night they danced. Every passing moment they grew closer, their unseen bond growing thicker every second they spent together and apart. Vincent could hear her heart call to him in time of need when painting, and she could hear the song of his heart hum when they danced to the unheard music of their beating hearts. This, they believed, was true love.

"Aerith?" She looked up to him.

"You're getting better! We've just still got to work on that—"

"Will you attend the ball with me, tomorrow night?" Aerith knew he was speaking of the Black and White ball that was taking place the next night. She looked back down past Vincent's shoulder.

"Left foot change…" She muttered. He followed her lead effortlessly that time. He still waited for her answer. "Now we spin out…" _And I spin in to his open arms…and I…_She spun into his arms, and instead of starting the dance again she put her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips to his-- and was surprised to find he had only planned the same. Lost in the moment, the couple did not realize the drops of water that descended from the sky. They only knew one thing…

They were meant to be together.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you reviewers! _ _Don't you worry--this is leading somewhere! Since this is a SUPER short chapter, I will update at least today or on Monday. Thank you, my reviewers, for being patent with me while I eventually posted chapter after chapter! You guys are awesome! _

_K. Valentine _


	4. The End of the Beginning

**_Okay, everyone! Here is chapter four of "The Beginning of Nowhere"! I am sorry for the late update--I'll make it up to you all by ending this story with alternate endings (when the time comes)! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_(Disclaimer aka: Cover my butt--I do not own these characters or the origional lands and names and main story of FFVII. That's Squee-nix's doing.)_**

**_

* * *

The Beginning of Nowhere--Chapter IV _**

"Alright everyone! Now is the time to announce our king and queen of the traditional Midgar Academy Black and White ball! Settle down!" Every one stood by their dates and friends, some excited about the outcome, some not really caring. They had all noticed the way Vincent Valentine and Aerith Gainsborough were always together, and the kind of cute relationship they had together. They had all voted for Vincent and Aerith to become the king and queen.

But it was not so…

Aerith and Vincent had slipped out of the ballroom into the brisk night air of the deck, unbeknownst to everyone else.

"You look **beautiful** tonight," Vincent remarked with a dashing smile and letting Aerith spin with her hand hanging onto his one pointer finger above her head. "My Goddess." She smiled and laughed while continuing their slow waltz in the clear moonlit night.

"And you look so handsome," Was her reply. "Wearing a tux suits you, Mr. Valentino!" He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as they danced. She followed his lead and treasured the moment.

"Aerith…" He murmured, his eyes still closed.

"Hmm?" She asked almost looking up. Her eyes opened.

"Can you feel the same things I do when I'm around you?" He asked in a whisper. She smiled.

"What kinds of things?"

"Remember when we kissed last night, Aerith?" She almost nodded, but looked down at her hands laced with Vincent's, instead.

"Yes. How could I forget?"

"I…felt a connection with you, Aerith. Somehow I felt bound to you…" She then looked up, and Vincent did as well. His eyes seemed to spark, letting Aerith fall into their trance.

"I could hear your heart call to mine when you were waiting for me…" She whispered back. He smiled and sunk to his knees in front of her, never letting go of her slender hands. He kissed her hands deeply, and looked up into her eyes.

"Aerith Gainsborough…" He began. She smiled down at him through her tears. "I now know why I was compelled to set foot on this ship. I now know…" He kissed her right hand. "You are the reason. You're the one that pulled me to come on this excursion. You are the one that makes my heart take flight…" He kissed her left hand, and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Aerith Gainsborough, _you_ are the one I am meant to spend eternity with! Would you please, _please_ give me the honor to be the one to hold you forever? To love and cherish you without end, to always be there for you? To—"

"_YES!" _She dropped to her knees and flung her arms around his neck, crying hysterically. Silent tears then assaulted his own cheeks while he hugged her tightly to his own body. They broke away to look at each other, then at the group clapping near them. Their smiles fell upon seeing Scarlet and her posse.

"Very well done proposition, Valentino." Scarlet remarked. She, of course, wore a revealing black dress. "Now…let's test the eternity deal." She flicked her hand and Zack and the others came on the deck. Zack stepped forward, as did Rude and Reno. They grabbed a hold of Aerith and held a knife to her throat. She was restrained from screaming with a gag. Rude and Rufus restrained Vincent by a blow to the head.

"Now, boys…throw her off!"

"What? You said I could…" Zack questioned, but was knocked out cold.

"Do as I said! Now!" Vincent awoke in time to see Rufus stick a needle into her thigh, and Aerith being thrown overboard, half unconscious. He ran to the edge of the ship and climbed atop the mast to dive in after her.

The rest…was unknown to this point.

* * *

Aerith knew one thing, and one thing only. 

She was going to die.

She woke up from the sleeping drug she was given under the salty water she once admired, and she tried not to panic. Her sense of direction was messed up, and she couldn't tell which way was the surface. She looked all around her, but saw the monster too late. She was caught in a spiral wave, shoving her against the walls of the coast of Costa del Sol. Her vision inked out in a blink.

* * *

_**So? What do you all think? Yes, I'm evil...but it DOES (believe it or not) get better! This IS about to take some very unexpected turns, though. So brace yourselves! (Bwahahahahahaaaa...)**_

_**Tell me what you think so far by leaving a review! Suggestions and questions are also welcome!**_

_**K. Valentine **_


	5. Me Who?

_**The Beginning of Nowhere--Chapter V**_

_**

* * *

**_

The sight of their muscled warrior carrying a heap of…white…met the eyes of the villagers.

The warrior's long, silver locks of hair were drenched, and he had nothing else on but a pair of black pants.

He carried what looked like a woman in his arms. She was clothed in a long, light-weighted, sleeveless, V-necked white dress that reached her bare feet. Her hair, however, reached a little past her buttocks, and made up for the lost weight. Her hair was tangled a little, but she looked like a princess, nonetheless.

The warrior laid her down and checked her breathing. Nothing. A crowd began to gather, and with a raise of his masculine hand, they stepped back and kept their distance. He brushed her hair from her face, and became somewhat awestruck of her innocent beauty. The man shook his head, and began mouth-to-mouth necessitation. At long last, she coughed. He rolled her to her side away from him for her own privacy to cough up the remnants of the water from her lungs. She panted, grabbing the sand in fistfuls, trying to regain her bearings. She held herself up on her elbows, and was helped up by a woman that looked similar to herself.

"It's alright, dear." A blanket was laid on her shoulders, and she let her eyes adjust to the light before looking at the woman kneeling beside her. She had a red dress on, and her long hair was down. She had the same green eyes as she. "There. You see? Now, what's your name?"

Time seemed to stop for the princess.

She did not know her name.

* * *

_**Dun-dun-dun! I bet you saw THAT one coming. Anywho, tell me what you think by reviewing!**_

_**K. Valentine **_


	6. A Whole New World

**_The Beginning of Nowhere—Chapter VI_**

**_

* * *

_**

She was given a pale pink dress to wear. This dress was made of a light material, and was long enough to reach her feet. It buttoned up the front, (but is a princessy version of the dress she wears throughout FFVII, guys!) and she had her hair up in a ponytail and a long, pink ribbon adorned the top of it. Ifalna was put in charge over her, and she was to help her to get used to how things worked around there. They told the woman she was in the land of the Ancients. She asked questions about that, but they went unanswered.

Ifalna gave her the grand tour. She noticed that she liked the Sakura garden the best, so she left her alone in the garden. Ifalna then came across their lead warrior, Sephiroth, who had saved her from the jaws of death.

"What is her name?" He asked. Ifalna curtsied to him in greeting before walking with him.

"We do not know. We found a gash on the back of her head. That may be the cause of it." She replied. He nodded, turning to look back up towards the grove of cherry blossom trees.

"What should we name her then?" He asked while the wind ruffled his apparel of a black vest-overcoat that was left open. He always dressed this way for comfort.

"You're suggesting that we name her like we would name a dog?" She asked. He had to smile at that. "Well…if I had a choice…she looks a lot like my daughter." She thoughtfully replied. "But then I cannot give her that name—it is too precious to give."

"I suggest a name with the meaning of 'blossom' or 'beautiful'." He gently suggested. "It…would be fitting." Ifalna gasped and clapped her hands together.

"I know the perfect name for her!" She began. He motioned for her to continue. "Axelle or Brielle." He raised an eyebrow. "Axelle: Source of all life. Brielle: Exalted Goddess. Hmm? Or…Charlotte? Petite and Feminine?"

"Just pick one already." Sephiroth sighed.

"Or…Aerith…" She whispered. Ifalna shook her head, and decided. "Axelle. Yes, she will live up to that name. Axelle Brielle. Beautiful!" Sephiroth made a final decision to see her again, and started to climb up the hill to the grove. Ifalna smiled and made her way back to the village.

He saw her sitting on a boulder bench (Yes, made out of one huge rock) looking at her open hands in her lap. They were scratched a little, but still somewhat smooth. A petal fell right into her hand, and she looked up at the branches, then back down at the petal. She gently closed her hand over it and closed her eyes. He only watched her as she relaxed and he saw her inhale and exhale. She opened her eyes and looked straight at him without a moment's notice. He decided to not move a muscle and just watch her reaction. She looked at the petal in her hand, got up gracefully to her feet, and walked to him. She took his hand, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. She gave a content smile and opened his fist and put the petal on his palm, and then closed his fist.

"Thank you…" She began in a soft voice. "For saving my life."

"You remember?" He asked in his deep voice.

"I only recall waking up to see you above me."

"Oh…"

"What is _that_?" She asked. Sephiroth followed her gaze to the castle-like palace looming ahead.

"_That_ is the temple…a palace if you may."

"Oh…wow…" She paused to take in the extravagance of the castle. "Who lives there?"

"You're full of little questions, aren't you?" Sephiroth asked in an annoyed way. She bowed her head in embarrassment at the tone of annoyance in his voice. He snuck a glance at her, now fully admiring her natural beauty.

"_At least she isn't obsessed with pretending to be something they're not…" Sephiroth thought. " Wearing a mask of paint and toxic make-up to overlay their true, ugly selves. She's really something…maybe we **should**__call her Aeris. It…looks fitting." _Sephiroth shook his head and decided to just stick with…he looked around at the Sakura trees. _"Hmm. Perhaps I shall call her a name of my own…while the villagers know her as Axelle."_

"Aeris." This word from his mouth came in a deep whisper. She looked up, confused.

"What?" He looked her in the eyes, and stood upright.

"Your name. Although the villagers will tell you differently…" She blinked, and then nodded.

"Then Aeris I will be." She said, finally while she sat back down on the stone bench. The silver-haired warrior silently made his exit while she pulled her head up to look at the temple in wonder.

* * *

_**Badda-bing, badda-boom! There ya go! To all my reviewers--thank you for giving me the chance to impress you all! You guys (or girls) are the best! Keep up the reviewing so I know weather to continue or not!**_

_**Thank you all!**_

_**K. Valentine **_


	7. The Art of Customs

_**The Beginning of Nowhere—Chapter VII**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Girls!" Ifalna clapped for their practice to cease. The girls and young women in the room eventually sat where their friends were located and greeted Ifalna with various sorts of "hellos". Each wore long, breezy, white skirts with various colors of sashes around their hips. Each of them had blonde hair and green eyes. Ifalna, one of the last ones of her specific tribe with long, brown hair, stood in the middle of the room to get the girls' attention.

"We have a new flower to our group of arts." She began. "Show her kindness, and there won't be so much trouble to keep the peace between us all. Axelle?" She gestured to the back door, where the girls always entered for practices. On the frame of the door hung beads of all colors and shapes of graduating classes, except for green. That color was being saved for those who graduated that very year. The spherical shape was always the best honor of the crystal beads to be given to put onto the beaded curtains. A sphere always meant that you were the best of the class of dancers. This was one of the main traditions that Ifalna had told Axelle (aka: Aeris by Sephiroth) during her first few days of her stay in the Ancient Village. What was appropriate, what was not. What to do, what not to do. The list winds endlessly into a spiral of nerves for Axelle, and she gulped when she saw Ifalna gesture to her through the beaded curtain. She inhaled through her nose, and then exhaled through her mouth to calm the butterflies threatening to escape the confines of her stomach.

"You must always enter through the back door." Ifalna had told her that very morning while helping her dress in Ifalna's old dance clothes. "Only those who had graduated enter through the front, or certain men may enter that way as well. There are sashes you graduate from, too. The more shingles or decorations you have, the more your reputation grows among the women. If you dance well and are creative and find new ways to move your body—" Ifalna smiled at that point. "The more decorations you obtain."

Ifalna had almost cried when Axelle had turned to look at Ifalna. Her long, brown hair was in a half-pony tail, and she wore the uniformed white skirt, white spaghetti-strap shirt, and emerald-green belt on her figure.

"You were born to be a dancer!" She had exclaimed. Axelle smiled, now back from her thoughts, and looked up and walked to the back of the room. She bowed gracefully the uniformed bow, and walked to Ifalna's outstretched hand. Axelle kept her head slightly bowed, avoiding any eye contact.

"This is Axelle. You will be helping her get the hang of things around here, or there will be hell to pay. Any questions?" A girl raised her hand in the back.

"I thought _you_ were the last of your kind!" She remarked rudely. Ifalna smiled and traded glances with Axelle.

"That was what I thought, too." She paused then clapped her hands. "Back to practice! Let's go!"

* * *

**_Everyone must keep in mind what Aerith majored and minored in college! It plays a BIG part in the upcoming chapters, to keep that in mind! This is why she is going to do so well...Anyways, review please! Any suggestions/questions, I'm open to them--just leave them in a review, or EVEN ON MY NEW MESSAGE BOARD! Gayayayaah...Please check out the message board (used for linking to your stories spacifically--it helps to promote your stories, so it could greatly help people read them!) by clicking on my "homepage" link in my profile, not "forums". _**

**_Happy trails!_**

**_K. Valentine _**


	8. The Beginning of Something New

**_The Beginning of Nowhere—Chapter VIII_**

**_

* * *

_**

Axelle sat in front of the large mirror in the room she was told was hers. She somehow felt the sea inside of her every time she listened to the inside of a mollusk shell, and it soothed her. She finished brushing through her chestnut tresses and gently laid the brush down onto the table in front of her, and ran her fingers over the façade of the shell. A look of utter innocence and frustration appeared on her features and she put her head desperately into her hands.

"I am so…so…" She sighed angrily. "…Helpless. I hate this feeling! Urgh…" She exhaled heavily and decided to take a nighttime stroll. She slipped into her pink dress and tied her hair back in a pink ribbon.

She had not the need to wear any shoes, and she walked down the path to the beach. This path was slightly lighted with fireflies, and she knew at once she was at the beach by the feel of sand on her feet. Axelle sighed as she crossed her arms in attempt to block the chill from entering her skin. The shore was then only a small yard away before she finally sat down. She wrote out on the sand of all the things she had learned those past three days, and then scribbled them out.

"I don't want to know _this_…" She explained to herself. "I want to _know_ what I _knew_ before I came here." She illustrated this with a drawn question mark in the sand above the picture of her own stick figure. She giggled a little at that, the first laugh she let out ever since she could remember. (A/N: No pun intended!)

"This is just not going to cut it!" She rolled her eyes at what she was just doing. "NO! I want to know…" She pressed the palms of her hands into the wet sand, then took them out, leaving imprints of her own two hands in the sand. She drew a question mark above those.

"…Who I really am. What I dreamt of becoming, if love was…" She was cut off by the feeling of someone near. She looked up to see the silver-haired warrior by a nearby boulder, dabbing a towel to his face. He had been watching her. She blushed upon this realization and looked back down at her hands.

"Averting your eyes shows weakness and vulnerability…Aeris." She looked up to find him closer this time, but with logs and twigs in his arms. He knelt down, took something sphereish into his hands, and whispered something to it. The twigs lit up in a fire and Aeris scooted back in alarm. Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk as he took one of the twigs and lit the other logs in flame, and stayed kneeling, looking into the display. Axelle arranged herself so that she was sitting with her legs to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She also stared into the flames. Her mind drifted to the man the girls were all talking of that day in class. Sephiroth was his name, and all the girls had always dreamed of him choosing one of them to be his wife. She had wondered why they would choose him--instead of her rescuer.

"I don't even know the name of my rescuer." Axelle remarked, taking her eyes from the flames and placing them on his shirtless, shoeless appearance. He had been dripping with the water from the sea. He never looked up to answer her.

"I am called…" He began in a low voice. "Sephiroth."

Aeris' heart seemed to stop, and her blood seemed to freeze.

This Sephiroth…this warrior never talked with any woman except Ifalna. This she heard from Ifalna herself…and Aeris realized _she_ was one of the two he talked to.

What was going on?

"Sephiroth…" She whispered, bewildered. This made him look up to her, finally meeting her eyes with his. He looked back down into the fire, poking it with a stick to re-arrange it.

"When do you graduate, Aeris?" Aeris' eyes widened at the question.

"Graduate?"

"Yes, Aeris. Graduate." Aeris thought for a moment.

"In a couple of months at least. That's what Ifalna…"

"I will talk with her. She will help you learn all you need to—to graduate within another week, or so."

"What? I can't…" He met her eyes again, this time with determination.

"You can't, or you won't?" He asked. She was caught looking back down at her hands, and he slid a finger under her chin to pull her face to look at his.

"I can't learn all that in a week!" She exclaimed.

"You will dance for everyone, Aeris." He ignored her comment and stood up to pace. "A week from now, you will be in advanced class. A class a day, just dedicate all your time to learning everything you need to know."

"But _why?_" Her question stopped him in his tracks and caused him to pull her onto her own two feet.

"You will come here with Ifalna to meet with me, and we will both teach you the most advanced stage of dance to you, Aeris!" She gasped when he pulled her in position of a waltz. "Learn all you can." He whispered to Aeris. She looked up to see his eyes lighted by both the moonlight and the fire, and she felt paralyzed. "I will tell Ifalna of the details." He left her there, and began to walk away.

"_Why?_" She blurted at his suddenly retreating form. He ignored her and put out the fire, then grabbed his overcoat and started to walk to the path from the beach to the village. She decided to follow.

"Hey! I was asking you a question!" She hissed while she ran to his side. He walked in long strides, and Aeris had to jog to be able to keep up with him. He sighed in reply. "Why do you want to help me?" Sephiroth stopped and faced her.

"You want to know why, Aeris?" She slowly nodded. "Oh, let's see…" He began. "Actually, I won't tell you until a new step is learned. You will show me tomorrow night what you have learned and we will exchange. Got it?"

"But…!" He raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "Transparently clear."

"'Till tomorrow evening, Aeris."

* * *

_**I want to take this little note space to thank my reviewers that have never given up on me, yet! Thank you guys for sticking with me until (literally) the bitter end! You guys rock, and just stay with me on the twists and turns!**_

_**This was a fun chapter to write--considering I was listening to "Affections Across Time" while I was typing it! Gosh...too mushy of a song...I don't reccommend it if you're not wanting a mushy, fluffy chappie in the oven!**_

_**K. Valentine **_


	9. Secret Arrangements

The Beginning of Nowhere—Chapter IX

* * *

**_The Next Morning…_**

Aeris woke up late that Saturday morning to hear a low conversation between a man and a woman occurring in the common room. She got up and snuck through the large one-story house to see Ifalna conversing with—

_"Sephiroth…he really meant what he said last night!"_ She silently thought to herself.

"You think what I said was a joke?" Aeris visibly jumped at the voice of Sephiroth, and he barely grinned.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He smirked and turned back to Ifalna.

"You will teach her, then?" Ifalna nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. She was so happy that she seemed to glow.

"I will teach her, Sephiroth."

"Then I will take my leave."

Once he left, Ifalna ran to her hallway closet and pulled out a wooden trunk.

"Aeris, come here." Aeris complied, not really realizing that Ifalna had called her "Aeris". Ifalna patted the spot next to her on the tatami mat. Aeris knelt in front of the trunk, and together they opened it.

"I used these to dance the dance that went into history books, Aeris." They gazed down upon all sorts of beautiful material and decorations. Aeris looked cluelessly up at Ifalna. "It is custom for a young woman to put together her own dance costume to match the song she will dance to—in order to graduate. The mother of the young woman passes her own materials to her daughter when the kin becomes of age." Birds chirped outdoors, and trees rustled in the wind. Aeris soon became determined to learn her dance.

Every day after housework, Ifalna and Aeris would make their journey to the dance school, and the duo would practice in a separate room while Ifalna's assistant and close friend, Lucrecia, taught the other girls. Among these girls, a new one was added to the class. Aeris and the girl, Yuffie Kisagari, instantly became friends and often practiced and talked together. Day by day, hour-by-hour Aeris learned new things and strangely pulled moves off without a problem at all, and began to create new ways to move her body. Yuffie, one the other hand, was a klutz by birth, but was helped by Aeris and Ifalna.

Every night, Sephiroth taught Aeris how to waltz and use materia, and she showed him something new she had learned earlier in that day, including her own moves. He gave her tips on how to make the steps look better, and he always got away with information exchange.

* * *

By the end of the fifth day, Aeris had finished her lessons and was beginning to design her costume (which came just as easily to her) and choreographing her dance to music. Ifalna couldn't be of help on this matter, and Sephiroth came to watch and give his next instructions.

They sat a distance away, watching as Yuffie played the song on a koto and Aeris danced. Once in awhile she stopped, and had to go over another part again.

"She has improved." Sephiroth commented. Ifalna nodded. "Has she regained any memory?" Ifalna cocked her eyebrows at his sudden question.

"I do not know for sure…but she has been talking in her sleep."

"What does she say?" Sephiroth asked.

"She says things like 'Don't hurt me!' or 'help me'. I don't know what to do!" Ifalna felt tears swell in her eyes. "I just want to tell her everything is alright and take her into my arms and comfort her like a _real_ mother_ should_ do!"

"Ifalna, we need to talk to her about this sooner or later." Sephiroth said. Ifalna sighed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know." She whispered in reply.

"She might be hurting for all we know." Ifalna looked up to see a glint of a tender, caring feeling in his eyes.

"Sephiroth?" He looked up. "Why are you so driven to complete her training, yourself?" He did not reply. "If she _passes_, who will become her companion?"

"I have plans…" He began. "To help her regain her memory. She will reside with me in the temple, when the time proves itself to be true." He looked to Ifalna. "Prepare her for that day. Tell no one, not even her, of my intentions." He got to his feet, and Ifalna got to her feet as well.

"The day to show dances is coming in three days at the school." Ifalna said.

"You don't have to ask. I'll be there." With that, Sephiroth exited, leaving a bewildered Ifalna to ponder on their past conversations.

Things would have to change from then on…

* * *

_**Okay! This is the revised version. Sorry to those who have already read the "incorrect" version. That one was terriable. **_

_**Please leave feedback (even if it is one word) so I could maybe apply it to the story! Any ideas are welcome!**_

_**K. Valentine **_


	10. Dance Coaching?

**_The Beginning of Nowhere—Chapter X_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Girls! Settle down! All right, we have a guest today that will be watching your performances. So be on your best behavior!" After Ifalna had them calmed down, they were led into the performance room, where Sephiroth and Lucrecia were seated. Aeris' eyes widened when she saw him, and her heart seemed to skip a beat. The girls were all seated in the back, and Anni was first. Aeris knew Anni was competition, and Anni knew this fact all too well. Anni was filled with jealousy of Aeris and would stop at nothing to defeat Aeris.

The music began, and Anni started her dance. Aeris saw Yuffie pale, and watched Anni closer. Aeris' eyes widened. She knew her entire routine by heart…

"Seph…" She mentally thought. "Please recognize my steps!" At least the music wasn't the same.

Then it occurred to her—she could not use the same dance routine. The rules were extremely strict on this matter.

She would have to make something up.

Aeris was called to go onstage. She knew her music…the beat, the counts, everything. Aeris would have to go off of that.

Aeris struck and unfamiliar pose, and began her routine. She danced to the music only she knew how to manipulate, and she used the waltz steps she and Sephiroth had choreographed together to lead into a graceful spin or something of the sort. She moved gracefully to and fro, the stage her boundary. Her eyes closed, opened, fluttered, and her body moved without flaw. She hit an ending pose when the music stopped, and she opened her eyes to see surprised expressions on the faces of Ifalna and Sephiroth. The rest of the girls (except for Anni) had amazed looks scattered across their own facades. Silence unfortunately pursued, until Ifalna and Lucrecia broke the silence by applause. Everyone else followed suit, while Anni stormed out of the room. Aeris politely bowed, walked off the stage, and returned to her seat. The next performance seemed to pass rather quickly, as did the rest. Aeris was caught up in her thoughts, and she looked up to see the empty room she was kneeling in, in the light of the setting sun upon her features. Her long hair trailed on the ground, and she finally pulled herself completely from her thoughts. She tried to make sense of them.

"Do you remember?" Her dream had asked her. She remembered shaking her head in confusion.

"Remember?" She heard her voice echoing the question. As if in reply, a man appeared. He held his hand to her, and her determined self-consciousness took it. The scene faded from a white abyss to what looked like a ship. She found herself alone, and felt the sway of her dress when she walked. Fog touched the deck she walked on, and covered anything she would have seen on a nice, warm, sunny day. She only saw silhouettes, if any.

"Aeris!"

* * *

"That was it." Sephiroth nodded at Aeris' conclusion. He was now kneeling at the front of her, looking into her eyes. She had just unconsciously recounted her dream to him. He held her hand in his. She looked like a lost puppy. 

"Anni…" This made her look up to meet his eyes, once again. "Those steps were yours." Aeris nodded, sadly. "Show me your routine."

"Now?"

"Now." At Sephiroth's command, the room lit by the moon's light, she danced to the music beating in her chest, with her own routine. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she felt his hands on her waist.

"Sshh. Relax." She was blushing so much, she felt as if she were suddenly running a fever.

"But—"

"I said **relax**." She gulped and tried to control her blush. "Now, execute that move again." She tried to roll her hips down, but felt his hands moving down her waist. She squeaked and pushed herself away from him. He held fast to her waist, obviously expecting the reaction.

"Let me go--!"

"Calm down." The sound of his voice made her stop and look over her shoulder to meet his gaze with her own. "Your posture needs work. Now, again." She turned her head away to focus, and tried again. He moved her back this way and that, somehow matching a coordination with her feet and hips.

"There. Again." He replied. His command made her so to do at least five more times before moving with her to another step. They eventually made a whole new routine.

"Seph?" She asked. He was behind her, helping her to straighten her posture to each move, yet again. Their eyes met—he was listening. "You never traded information with me."

"Again." She sighed, before executing the move again.

"Well?"

"Onto the rest."

"NO!" She dropped her stance. "About why you're so driven to help me!" He tried to get her back into her stance, but she turned to face him. "Sephiroth!" Silence followed as they glared at each other, determined not to lose.

"Time will reveal everything, Aeris." He replied. A glint of want glimmered in his eyes. Aeris' eyes darted to the floor, and he pulled away from her. He walked to the door and stopped.

"This was our last practice together. I will see you at the festival in three days time." With that, he left, and Aeris plopped onto the floor, looking out the window.

Her heart seemed to break when she watched him leave like that. She somehow recognized this feeling of despair all too well.

This irritated her to know she couldn't place a finger on it.

* * *

**_Okay...that was fluff, fluff, and more...fluff. Hey, couldn't resist, right? Eh? Okay. You guys know the routine! Those who were faithful in reviewing in my last chapter--you all know who you are--thank you all soooo much for sticking with me on this! You guys rock my japanese socks right off! (Haha...)_**

**_You all know the drill!_**

**_K. Valentine _**


	11. The Performance of a Lifetime

_**The Beginning of Nowhere--Chapter XI**_

Three days later, Aeris had her dance perfected and her costume designed. This costume consisted of a long, broad, triangle sash, the left side reaching her ankles, and the right reaching up to her hip. This sash was a peachy-pink color, and was decorated with beaded lines of sakura blossoms. The bottom half of her shirt was a soft, see-through equivalent color, while the bra-part was beaded with the exact same design as the sash. This top was strapless, and stayed up on its own. Her hair was decorated with live sakura blossoms--no jewelry--but only blossoms in their place. She wore peach make-up, and pink lip paints.

She was oh-so naturally beautiful.

Yuffie ran to Aeris' residence for a visit. Being a minor and only a first-year, she wanted to see her friend dressed up.

Yuffie was brought into the main room and was told to wait there. Wait she did, rocking back and forth on her heels, until Ifalna came to usher Yuffie out of the house.

"She says to be ready for her number. She'll see you there."

"But—"

"Sorry, Yuffie." With that, the door slid shut, and Yuffie had no choice but to do as she was told.

"Is she gone?" Aeris' voice whispered in question.

"Yes. Come on out. I also have something I want to tell you." Aeris came out, beautiful as ever, and was led to a pillow to sit on.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you," Ifalna began with a shy smile. "If you would be my daughter." Silence followed, then Aeris smiled, tears beaming in her own eyes.

"It may sound a little strange, but I feel as if I have known you all my life." Aeris replied. They embraced. "I think you _are_ supposed to be my mother."

"Sorry to disturb," Lucrecia had come in. "Aeris is to come on stage within five minutes." Ifalna nodded, and went to grab Aeris' robes. Lucrecia smiled brightly.

"It's no wonder Sephiroth is so taken with you!" Lucrecia laughed pleasantly, and Aeris smiled to try to cover her blush. "You will do wonderful, Aeris. You have great potential." Ifalna came back with the uniformed white robes, and helped Aeris into them. The two escorted her down the pathway to the stage area, where the rest of the girls waited their turn to dance. All were hooded in the same white robes, and Aeris nodded to Lucrecia and Ifalna to take their seats.

"Play the same music, Aeris?" Someone whispered next to her. Yuffie stood to her left.

"Of course." Aeris smiled, although no one could see it.

"Good luck, Aeris." With that, Yuffie took her place, and soon enough Aeris dropped her robes and went onstage. The audience was amazed at her costume, and clapped even before she started to dance. It was only when she began to dance that an eerie silence befell the crowd of onlookers. Yuffie was having the time of her life playing the music, while Aeris danced for the feeling of freedom and for the sake of salvaging what memories she had left inside.

And, although she refused to admit it, she danced for Sephiroth.

She finished the dance with a blast of her aero materia, (which caused the wind to swirl around her figure), and held the pose. No one clapped, for they were afraid to ruin the moment, and they began to hum or sing the tune she had danced to. She opened her eyes to see everyone astonished, and just decided to take a bow. She gracefully left the stage, walking past Anni, who was practically green with envy. However, she smirked to hide it, and walked up onto the stage. She was dressed in a design similar to Aeris', except she wore low-quality material and jewels all over her body. Her short, blonde hair had been attempted to be decorated with blossoms as well, but she just did not look the way Aeris did.

She danced Aeris' old routine, but in a bouncy and robotic way. She danced as a disgrace to the dance school, all to try to lure Sephiroth into her trap. However, she did dance pretty well, and was graceful at **_some things_**.

Aeris observed from the stage area, and sadly shook her head. She knew of her intentions, and looked to where Sephiroth sat. She was surprised to see him calling over the dealer that dealt with marriage affairs and such, and her heart seemed to break. Tears rose in her eyes, and she numbly walked, her figure hidden by curtains, to the Sakura Grove. She sat on her favorite boulder and did her best not to cry.

"Why am I so…so…" Aeris wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "…Worked up over…over…_him?_" She asked herself. She laughed. "I think I just graduated! I should be happy, right?" She tried to smile, but then started to cry again. "I—I…" Aeris then let her tears go, despite the smearing of her make-up.

"He'll just marry…her…" After a minute, she felt something light weight land in her lap. She moved her hands from her eyes to see a perfectly pink and small cherry blossom had found its way to land perfectly onto her knees, and looked up to see…

"Sephiroth!" She gasped out. Aeris had jumped up in surprise, and now stood facing him, her hand covering her mouth. He had dropped the flower to her, and she now clutched it in her other hand. He stepped forward and gently took her face in his hand, forcing her to meet his gaze and drop her hand from her mouth.

"Why are you crying, Aeris?" He asked. Concern was evident in his eyes. She sobbed again, and pulled away from his grasp to cup her mouth again, her back to him. He stepped closer and gently embraced her from behind, causing her to loose her breath. "What is the matter?" He whispered. Aeris had stopped some of her crying from the sudden comforting hug from this unexpected person.

"I s-saw you w-with the dealer." She whispered and sobbed out.

"And you cry about seeing me with the dealer?" He calmly asked. She nodded as she tried to speak.

"You waved him over while _she_ was dancing, Sephiroth."

"You thought I wanted…" Sephiroth paused, and then had a look of realization on his face. "Aeris, she is the worst there ever was. I can't believe you thought she was competition." She had told him about Anni during one of their personal dance sessions on the beach, previously. This alone made her heart take flight, and she leaned into him.

"Then…what were you doing?" She asked. He leaned his head on her shoulder. He breathed before giving his answer.

"My plans are almost complete, Aeris." He said. Her breath caught.

"What _are_ your plans?" She asked in a small whisper. She felt him smile at this.

"You will become my fiancé, and I will help to regain your memory." He simply replied. Aeris felt her heart practically sing at this revelation.

"And all this time you couldn't tell me about it?" Aeris questioned. She closed her eyes while they danced from side-to-side, waiting for his answer.

"I feared it wouldn't work if I told anyone."

"It's working, right?" She asked. They stopped dancing and swaying, and he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed.

"You don't know how long I have waited for the right woman to come along." He said. "Now my wishes have finally been granted." They turned to face each other, and he held her hands in his. "However, this will be a possible longer wait. We will wait until you regain your memory before we are together." Aeris sighed, but looked up when he caressed her cheek.

_"What are we doing?"_ Her thoughts echoed inside her head. _"Something seems very familiar about all of this…"_ Her heart skipped a beat, and she pulled away. Something…hurt her inside to do so, and yet…

"Sephiroth…" She said, and then shook her head. They were holding hands, Aeris in front of Sephiroth. "…I-I can't…" She rasped. "This seems all too familiar to me, and it hurts." Sephiroth thought for a moment before stepping away to put a little distance in between them. He looked hurt, and Aeris looked down at the ground with salty tears gathering in her eyes, again.

"My plans…" She heard Sephiroth's deep voice begin. "Will you let them commence?" He asked. Aeris looked up as he asked, and nodded.

"I…just need some time before we actually get married." She replied. He nodded and stalked a little closer to Aeris.

"I will wait for forever if it comes to it, Aeris." He said, taking her hands in his. She looked up because of this gesture, her eyes wide. She had thought he would just walk away. At least…that was what _he_ did not do, either.

"I remember…" Aeris began. She felt like her head was in the clouds. Sephiroth mentally tilted his head at her sudden interruption. "H-he…held me like that." She whispered loud enough so only the two of them could hear. Sephiroth felt a pang of guilt, yet he needed to stay there for her. He had practically promised…and he couldn't leave her alone. "But…" She continued, turning her back to him. "I remember another that always thought of himself. I had stupidly fallen into his arms…" She felt Sephiroth's gaze upon her, but only wrapped her arms around herself. "His name was Zack." She finished. A few moments of silence resulted as Sephiroth tried to say what he said next.

"Does he tie into the rest of the puzzle?" A simple question, but not for the dancing princess.

"I…I don't know. He's got to be."

_She needs some peaceful place to get away to. _Sephiroth thought. _I bet she wants to get away from here by now._ Sephiroth chewed this idea for a little bit, then thought of the perfect place to go to.

"Aeris?" She turned around at her name.

"Yes?"

"How about we take a little trip?" He asked through a small smile. She tilted her head.

"A trip?"

"Yes. We could take Ifalna and my mother." Aeris thought for a moment at Sephiroth's suggestion, and then nodded with a slight smile on her lips.

"I think…that would be best." She replied.

_I guess he wants to give me time to think and maybe…remember._ Aeris thought to herself. _He is being very thoughtful…for me. Does he really want me to remember all that badly?_

"It's settled, then." He said with a nod. He folded his arms over his chest, which just-so-happened to be covered by a black kimono that revealed only a little skin past his collarbone. He had his barely tied back by a black tie that most men wore. He was dressed up only for her, and Sephiroth had meant for it to be that way—just as Aeris had dressed to impress Sephiroth.

"I am glad you remembered everything I taught you." Sephiroth said, finally. Aeris looked up from her bare feet and couldn't suppress her smiling urge any longer.

"Me too." She looked out to the rosy horizon. "So do I."

* * *

**_Okay, admit it. It's getting boring. Right? Okay, I'm not going to stick to my origional plan, anymore. I'm going to add some twists so it seems somewhat more exciting! Or...at least I will try. _**

**_You all know the drill! Thank you all that reviewed! You have totally made my day!_**

**_K. Valentine _**


	12. Love or Sanity?

**_The Beginning of Nowhere—Chapter XII_**

* * *

Ifalna and Lucrecia watched as Aeris darted from room to room, a smile upon her face as she packed her bags.

It had been one week since graduation and that day since Sephiroth proposed to her. Aeris had been…well, let's just say there was a definite difference in the way she slept and how she appeared to carry herself.

Ifalna had had enough with Aeris' darting around and she wheeled Aeris to sit with Lucrecia and her.

"Mom…" Aeris whined in complaint. Ifalna shook her head and hugged her.

"Calm down, Aeris." She said in reply. "We leave in two hours. It's o.k." Ifalna re-assured her. Aeris sighed, forcing herself to calm down.

"What if my memory triggers?" Aeris asked. Ifalna ran a hand through Aeris' hair as Lucrecia patted her hand.

"We will all help you in any way we can." Lucrecia said, soothing and putting Aeris' heart at ease.

"Thank you…both." Aeris said, smiling. "I-I just don't know what has come over me. I've never really thought much about regaining my memory a week ago. I suddenly feel…panicked." Three heads perked up when they heard someone knock at the door.

"Come in!" The trio sang, in sync and perfect harmony. Yuffie laughed when she came in, bearing suitcases. Aeris stood up, crossing her arms.

"Oh? And what are those for, Yuffie?" Aeris asked, nodding over to the cases by her feet. Yuffie winked and gave her a thumbs-up.

"I'm tagging along!" She said, smirking. Aeris became suspicious.

"Is Godo all right with that?" She asked. Yuffie frowned, blowing her bangs from her face.

"And what if he isn't?" She said, pouting. Aeris looked back at Ifalna and Lucrecia, who pretended to bite nails and brush imaginary dirt off their dresses as they winked their "o.k." Aeris laughed and hugged the ninja girl.

"It's o.k, Yuffs." She said. The younger girl immediately smiled.

"Good! 'Cause someone else is coming, too!"

"Knock, knock."

Aeris turned to see Sephiroth and someone vaguely familiar in the doorway.

Aeris walked up to Sephiroth and greeted him with a light hug, ignoring the stare of the visitor.

"Good day, Aeris." Sephiroth greeted, returning her embrace by sliding his arms around her waist. Aeris smiled up at him while a slight blush crossed her cheeks. When they pulled away, she looked toward the familiar stranger. Their eyes caught, however, and Sephiroth noticed.

"Zack." She said, as if a fleeting memory had just made itself known to her mind. He smiled the heartbreaking smile she knew she had known before. Her eyes suddenly dazed for about thirty seconds before they turned back to her usual emerald green. She pulled herself suddenly from Sephiroth's arms and found her palm flying across his cheek. Zack only stood there, with his face turned slightly to the side in which she had forced his face to be, raw emotion in his eyes.

"Whoa! Aeris!" Yuffie said, pulling her back. "What the hell was that for?"

Aeris could only feel confused.

"I'm sorry, Zack." She whispered, still looking at the hand she had just hit him with. "I…I didn't know what I did that for."

Zack looked up at her at last, and shook his head.

"You don't remember fully yet, do you?" He asked, gently. Aeris blushed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she shook her head.

"No." She said, whispering. "Everything is still a little foggy." Aeris looked up when she felt hands on her shoulders. Sephiroth stood with her.

"Aeris." Zack said, walking forward. "I owe you many apologies. But…I am sorry that I cannot tell you why…-"

"I know why, Zack." Aeris said, pulling away from Sephiroth, again, and going into another room. She re-appeared shortly after with suitcases of her own. "But…can we save this for another time when I get back? I mean…I might re-gain some of my memories on this journey."

"Aeris…" Sephiroth said, getting her attention. He looked to Zack and back to Aeris before continuing. "Yuffie…and Zack are coming with us."

* * *

They were journeying by chocobo through vast grasslands toward the forest beyond. Their spirits lifted—all except for Aeris. Her eyebrows knitted together in deep thought, trying as hard as possible to recollect the fleeting memories that she had almost caught. They were suddenly so far from her mind…and yet they seemed to be on the tip of her tongue of what had happened to her. 

She knew something had **happened** to her—she was sure of it. Something caused her to loose her memory…and the barely healing gash at the back of her head. The memory of her rescue from the sea by Sephiroth was super-glued to her mind, a reminder of how she somehow got to this foreign land.

Something had to give. Her sanity, or her future with Sephiroth?

Aeris glanced toward Sephiroth, who was smirking as everyone else laughed. Her eyes closed, savoring the way her heart raced whenever he smirked or smiled…or did anything irresistible.

Ifalna and Lucrecia called for a break when the forest was within view. Sephiroth patted his gold chocobo, who sat down in response. Aeris sighed, following his movements. She encouraged her beautiful chocobo to rest while Sephiroth walked over to her.

"Are you well, Aeris?" He asked, his eyes concerned. Aeris put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Of course, Seph." She said. He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but stayed silent as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"We will be there, soon." He said as their eyes locked. Aeris looked away, first, smiling like mad.

_ To hell with sanity_, Aeris thought to herself when they went deeper in to the forest.

_ When I've got something as good as that, then it's definitely worth it._

* * *

_** Alright, everyone! I am sorry for not updating for...uh...too long. (Looks down in shame) Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who told me to keep going! I am happy to have people like you guys give your honest opinions!**_

_**Anywho, you know the routine, everyone! Please give me your imput!**_

_**Love,**_

_**K. Valentine**  
_


	13. The Hands of Truth

The Beginning of Nowhere—Chapter XIII

* * *

The forest village was a rather large village in the most secluded part of the woods. To Aeris, it felt serine, unfamiliar. Or…was it? 

Sephiroth watched as Aeris looked around, taking in the feeling of the sleeping forest. He looked away, swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth. Had it been too soon to take her here?

"So, Seph." Yuffie said, pulling her chocobo up next to his. "Where is this village you were telling us about?"

Sephiroth nodded ahead. "Not far ahead." He said, not taking his eyes from Aeris. "It's away from the excavation site, so we don't disturb them in their work."

Yuffie smiled and nodded. "Last one there has to clean up chocobo poop!"

With that, everyone raced off, leaving Zack, Aeris, and Sephiroth in the woods.

"We'll be there in a minute, Seph." Zack said, gesturing to Aeris. "I think it's time Aeris and I had a word."

Sephiroth's eyes threw daggers at Zack, who did the same back at him. Sephiroth shook his head, about to reply, until Aeris cut in.

"It's fine, Seph." She said, smiling. Sephiroth felt as if his heart had been stabbed. She looked…weak and tired of guessing.

Sephiroth nodded, pulling his chocobo around the corner.

"Don't do anything stupid, Zack." He growled before completely disappearing around the next bend. Zack waited a moment to collect his thoughts, and then began.

"Aerith."

Her eyes darted up, pain and confusion evident in its emerald depths. Her heart leapt; what did he just call her?

It was when she made a move to leave that Zack took her arm and pulled her onto his chocobo, right in front of him. She couldn't speak, as stunned as she was.

"Aerith…you recognize this name, don't you?"

Aeris looked away, but nodded her head. "I do."

"It's your name, Aeris…the one _he_ used to call you." Zack said, pulling something out of his pocket as they got to their feet on the dirt-smacked ground.

He knelt in front of her, opening his hand as he did so, just in time to get it snatched out of eyesight by a masculine hand.

"That is enough, Zack." Sephiroth hissed, picking Aeris up and putting her back onto her chocobo and hopping onto it, as well. "Yuffie will wait for you at the entrance."

With that, they were gone, leaving Zack to wallow in his own memories.

* * *

"Aeris! Hey, open up!" Yuffie said, pounding on Aeris' door. An irritated sigh came from the other side of the door. 

"Yuffie, I can't!" Came Aeris' response. "I look horrible in this…thing!"

Yuffie laughed. "It's called a bathing suit, Aeris!!"

"I know…I've always hated them."

Yuffie raised her eyebrows. How does she know that?

"Do you _want_ to go skinny dipping, then?"

"No!" Aeris was out within seconds, clad in a pink bathrobe.

"Oh, just take that off, already!" Yuffie said, yanking the robe from her shoulders. Everyone was there, then, and were clad in suits and trunks.

Aeris tried to cover herself, but to no avail.

Sephiroth had to blink and look away, trying to be the gentleman he was. It…was hard.

She was wearing a black bikini with black netting connecting the top and bottom.

Yuffie just _had_ to pick this one out.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and offered his hand to Aeris. She took it, causing Zack to snap out of his drooling trance. Sephiroth glared behind at Zack with a look that plainly said "stay-away-you-drooling-little-dog-from-(insert place here)".

Zack could only obey as Yuffie took his arm and they walked to where the hot springs were located.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow, Seph?" Aeris asked as she was floating on her back in the water alongside Lucrecia and Ifalna. Sephiroth was simply watching everyone in his or her own activities. He came up to where she was afloat, and placed one hand at the small of her back and the other at her neck.

"You and I are going to hike to another village." He replied, careful as what to say and what to leave out.

"Oh? There is another village around?"

Sephiroth nodded. "There is. One…you should be able to see with your own eyes."

Aeris' eyebrows furrowed, and Sephiroth smiled. She was thinking whenever she did that.

"It's a date." She said, smiling up at him. Sephiroth's heart leapt at her real smile, but seemed to kick him as well. Little did she know…

* * *

The following day, as promised, Sephiroth and Aeris made their way on foot through yet another forest. However, this time, Sephiroth had played a small tune on this flute to lull the trees and nature to sleep. 

"So we can make our way there." He said, lacing their hands together. "If the trees were awake…"

"…Then it would confuse those who attempt to cross through its grounds, unprepared." She recited, seemingly from a textbook. Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes. Now, we must hurry."

As the couple walked, the more Aeris found herself clinging to Sephiroth, for leverage against the fat roots of the forest, and so on.

Not that Sephiroth objected.

At long last, Sephiroth stopped Aeris, telling her to wait right where she was. Then, Sephiroth slid his hand into hers.

"Close your eyes, Aeris." She did, and felt his other hand rest itself on the small of her back, and bit her lip in anticipation as she was guided toward what she supposed was a village.

Oh, no. Not a village.

A city, filled with people of glowing countenances and unearthly, green eyes.

They all seemed to have the same looks…in the weirdest of ways. Some were plump, slim, curvy, and enough to be somewhat unique.

But those eyes…their faces seemed to glow. You could easily distinguish them from the rest of the mainlanders.

Heads perked up immediately. The people began to gather around Aeris, unbelieving looks in their eyes. No one spoke.

Or…at least not from the lips of these creatures.

All they had to do was want to say something, and it was projected out into the open where all would hear.

_ Is she the one?_

_ Has the prophecy come to pass at last?_

_ Is this really the last?_

_ It is her! She has finally come to us!_

_ Ifalna's child?_

_ Her eyes! She's one of us…_

Aeris was whisked away from the arms of Sephiroth and into one of the shell-shaped structures. Sephiroth was not dumb, though, and stayed with her once he caught up with her.

Aeris felt a sudden…belonging here. This somehow all felt right.

Was this how she was going to find out everything?

She was taken to a set of platforms, next, where someone waited at the top-most pedistal.

Her breath caught as she took in the sight of his long, black hair and tuxedo. He felt so _familiar…_

The man turned, slowly, toward her. He extended his hand, smiling warmly to her.

Aeris looked back to Sephiroth, who nodded, sorrow in his eyes.

"Go." He said, trying to reassure her. She nodded, letting go of his hand and stepping up to get to where she needed to go.

Yes, she thought. I _need_ this.

_ Aerith…_

With determination, she slapped her hand in his, and was enveloped in a blinding, white light.

* * *

_**Well, that's what I get for listening to a Titanic song while writing that last part. I hope you guys liked it! And thank you so much for your feedback--it was much needed, and I will definately add it to my "How to Write" vocabulary. **_

_**Anywho, I might be ending the Beginning of Nowhere, soon! However, I am thinking of starting a series, ranging from different Final Fantasies and such.**_

_**Hm. Who knows how this all could turn out?**_

_**Don't forget to review! **_

_**Kudos,**_

_**K.Valentine**_


	14. Tears of Tragedy

_**Previously…**_

Her breath caught as she took in the sight of his long, black hair and tuxedo. He felt so _familiar…_

The man turned, slowly, toward her. He extended his hand, smiling warmly to her.

Aeris looked back to Sephiroth, who nodded, sorrow in his eyes.

"Go." He said, trying to reassure her. She nodded, letting go of his hand and stepping up to get to where she needed to go.

Yes, she thought. I _need_ this.

_Aerith…_

With determination, she slapped her hand in his, and was enveloped in a blinding, white light.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

The ship.

This was where everything had begun.

These were Aeris' thoughts as the light dimmed and she watched as a version of herself walked past and lean against the railing.

_Aerith._

She could feel this man near as she watched this scene play out before her eyes.

_Do you remember…when we first met on this ship?_

Aeris nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered, feeling the breeze against her face just as it had been that warm, summer day. "I-I remember."

On cue, the scene appeared before her, and she laughed when she saw Tifa, and the dining hall scene with Zack.

She cried when she saw Vincent, and had to stop herself from reaching out to him. The remembrance of that thunderstorm they watched together, in which Aeris had told all of her problems to Vincent.

"This was our spot, Vincent…" Aeris whispered aloud.

_Yes, Aerith._ She heard him say from behind her. _The very same spot where…_

As if on cue, Aeris watched as she had taught Vincent how to waltz. When he had asked her to the ball…and when they kissed for the first time.

Aeris turned when she felt his hand on her arm. She knew why.

He was trying to help her through her most painful memory. The one only moments away from their happiness.

He had offered her forever…she had accepted his offer! Aeris felt somewhat confused…until Scarlet and her posse entered the scene.

"No…" Aeris breathed as she watched what happened to her. To her knees she fell as she watched Vincent dive in after her…and Zack soon after.

Vincent held her as she cried in seeing Vincent dragging Zack back up to deck, only to have him die two minutes afterward…and as the scene switched to Aeris' limp body sinking to the ocean's floor.

She was dead.

* * *

_**Wow! I've updated a lot today, so I decided to turn in for the night.**_

_**You all know the drill!**_

_**Thank you, and good night!**_

_**K. Valentine**_


	15. Choices in Destiny

_**The Beginning of Nowhere—Chapter XV**_

The heavens cried on them.

Sephiroth felt his heart truly breaking as he carried Aeris through the forest when it was pouring down rain. She had fallen to her knees after the light subsided, lost in her own consciousness. Sephiroth looked down to his fiancé's face to find that she was crying and clinging to him.

He sat on the ground and held her to him, rocking her back and forth as he would a child, shielding her from the rain.

"V-Vincent…" She cried, clinging to Sephiroth's shirt.

Sephiroth froze. She was calling to…someone else.

Someone who was not Sephiroth.

* * *

Aeris sat in her room at the village, her knees pulled up to her chin as she stared off in a daze.

A broken daze; one of remembrance--one she did not wish to come out of.

Two days ago, Sephiroth had carried her back in the rain while she cried. Everything else was blurry after that. She couldn't eat…she wouldn't. Aeris refused the food brought to her door by never replying and crawling into bed, pulling herself into the fetal position.

_Dead, dead, dead…Vincent Valentine…Never to be Mrs. Aerith Valentine._ This was all she thought about as she stared, dazed, into an invisible void that existed in front of her.

Aeris crawled into bed, not caring anymore about where she was, then. All she wanted was Mr. Valentine in the spot next to her, telling her everything was going to be all right, rocking her gently to sleep.

Little did she know about how much Sephiroth wanted to take his place, to kiss away the tears that stained her delicate face with time.

He was always the one to be sleeping outside of her door, respectful of her privacy, knowing just how hard it was to find out that you were actually dead, after all that time.

If she did not open that door within an hour, he was going in. She at least needed to eat…

Sephiroth smirked. Why does she have to eat? She still has a body. Even though she can't die, she still needs to care for herself.

When an hour passed, Sephiroth gently knocked on the door before unlocking it and walking in. There she was, fetal position on the bed.

"Aeris?" He inquired. She sniffled. He moved to crouch in front of her.

She had this haunting, sickly look about her entire body, and her usual glowing countenance had dimmed a great deal.

"Aeris." He whispered, trying to get her attention. She lazily met his eyes with her own tormented ones. He began to stroke her cheek, mentally cringing at how crusted it was with the salt of her tears. "I know it is a shocking revelation to know that you are…gone." He began. "But, Aeris, know that I have been waiting for you for countless years, and so have the others." When she said nothing, he continued. "You were meant to come here, Aeris. Not many of those who die are able to keep this form and live on this land. Most become a part of the lifestream."

Aeris felt her mind suddenly wake up at this—what was he really saying? That it is a privilege to be away from the ones you loved?

"Aeris…" He whispered. "I know he loved you. But you must think, now, on what choice there is." He took a deep breath before telling her what was going on. "Every hundred of our years, the Planet lets one person from our people return to the human realm, to have another chance at life." Sephiroth felt his eyes welling up as he said this, and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Aeris' eyes lit up for the first time in awhile upon hearing this. "Y-you mean I can go back?" She asked, excitement evident in her eyes. Sephiroth tensed.

That sounded like a "yes".

He nodded, slowly, painfully.

Aeris got up. "What am I waiting for? When does the Planet do this?"

"Whenever you are ready." He whispered, his eyes to the ground in shame and disappointment.

Aeris smiled up at him, nodding once.

It was then that Sephiroth knew that she had feelings for Vincent overpowering the ones for him—if she had any in the first place.

"We will leave for the village at once." He growled before sharply shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The Planet had sent a boat for Aerith that day. Everyone was present for her farewell.

Everyone except for Sephiroth.

Aeris had visited the Sakura Grove one last time before continuing on toward the beach. She took nothing with her, leaving it in the hands of Ifalna.

Aerith looked back to Yuffie, who was crying in the arms of Zack. Aerith hugged Yuffie, tightly.

"Aeris…why do you have to leave us?" She cried. "You belong here!" She yelled, pointing to the ground. Aerith shook her head.

"No, Yuffie. Not this. I…don't belong here."

"Yes, you do!" She shouted. Aerith looked away. "What about Sephiroth? He needs you, Aerith!"

"And so does Vincent." Zack shook his head.

"He is just fine without you." Zack replied. "You have no idea just how long Sephiroth has been waiting for you."

Aerith looked to Ifalna, who lightly touched her arm. "I have been waiting a long time for my true daughter to join me." She said, motherly love evident in her peaceful, angelic voice. "I do not want to loose her, again."

Aerith cried out, kicking off her shoes and running onto the boat, trying to not let her instincts take over. Vincent needed her!

_Aerith._

She turned to see that same Vincent that had been on that pedistal back in the Shell Village, behind her about a yard away.

"Vincent!" She cried out, smiling a smile of relief. He put a hand up to prevent her from coming any closer to him.

_You're running away, Aerith. Your destiny is on this side of the Planet._

"B-but what about you?" She cried. He could only smile.

_I know we were in love, Aerith. But…I also know we were to experience the feeling before you passed on. You are meant for Sephiroth. You two were destined to be together for a long, long time._ He said, smiling._ Now, Aerith…_He took both of her hands in his. The boat was now sailing in deep waters. _What are you going to do?_

* * *

_**This is almost it, everyone. As depressing as it is, I must finish this story, soon. The end is coming, I promise you. **_

_**You all know what to do.**_

_**KateValentine**  
_


	16. The Beginning of a Clean Start

**_The Beginning of Nowhere--Chapter Finale_**

* * *

Light shades of fabric brushed against the whispering wind in what seemed to be a soothing lullaby. Light shades of green and blue rustled in a silent welcome to the breeze that sashayed its way to his pale skin, kissing him on the skin of his cheeks. He opened his eyes at the feeling, gently, lazily. 

She was gone.

He brushed the bangs of silver from his face, setting his lime eyes on the sight of the Sakura grove up ahead, just a quarter mile from where he sat now. He calmly stood up and placed a hand on the windowsill.

Perhaps she was waiting in the grove for him?

He almost _smiled_ at the thought. After figuring who she _really_ was? He looked down at the moment a cherry blossom caressed his calloused hand that was touching the windowsill. He stared at it for a minute, and then picked it up. He instinctively brought it to his lips and let himself reminisce of the moments they had shared together. This was the way her feathery lips felt on his…

He did smile at the memory. A pleasant smile…a smile rare to grace his lips. He clutched the blossom to his chest and looked up to the grove once more.

There was still hope—just beyond the quarter mile and loosened flower petals. He would check one last time.

On his way, as it rained, he saw faces appear against the windows of the houses he passed. They all seemed to know what his current situation was. He looked up to suddenly find himself just outside of the grove. After pausing to take a deep breath, he walked up the hill to discover what his true destiny was.

She was there, sitting on that ridiculous boulder right under the sakura tree. It seemed as if she didn't notice the rain, blowing her hair to and fro. She was soaked to the bone, making her light-weight, pink dress stick to her skin. Her hair was loose, and it was splayed over her back. A cherry blossom flower fell into her hand, and, as if sensing his presence, looked over to him. Both did not smile, but slowly walked to one another. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

Enough said, Sephiroth thought as he pulled her closer.

"I couldn't do it!" Aerith cried when they pulled away, breathless. "W-we were meant to…be…" He brought his finger to her lips, silencing her. He then knelt, pulling something small and delicate out of his pocket.

Her green sphere.

He held it up to her, smiling. She smiled an uncontrollable smile, and took his hand and sphere. Their hands began to glow as he rose up, taking her other hand in his, kissing it. A silent understanding passed between the two, and they looked back to see their friends and mothers watching, and clapping. Aerith laughed, as Sephiroth smirked down at her, giving her another kiss before leaving the grove.

The entire village began a thunderous applause as they left the sakura grove, sorrow no longer lingering in the town.

* * *

_**I will be posting an epilogue! So, don't worry...or rejoice all too soon that this is finally over!**_

_**Almost done! **_


End file.
